<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>знаешь, Гарри by rosfel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864665">знаешь, Гарри</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosfel/pseuds/rosfel'>rosfel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Songfic, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosfel/pseuds/rosfel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В моей голове звери, они бы тебя съели, если бы я разрешил.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>знаешь, Гарри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Знаешь, Гарри, в моей голове звери, они бы тебя съели, если бы я разрешил.</i>
</p>
<p>Драко Малфой не отличался верностью ни в дружбе, ни в отношениях, всегда был предан только семье, ставил чистоту крови превыше человеческих качеств и имел безупречную репутацию. Безупречную, черную репутацию, пока долбаный Поттер не спас ему жизнь. Даже дважды.</p>
<p>Они не здороваются в коридорах, не общаются на уроках и только короткие взгляды поочерёдно друг на друга могут намекнуть на какую-то связь. Из-за надвигающейся войны никто их не замечает, каждый готовится принять свою судьбу и учится бороться. Рон пишет родителям письма каждый день, а Гермиона зубрит всю библиотеку в сотый раз, запоминая заклинания, которые впервые не помогут ей получить «превосходно», но спасут жизни людей.</p>
<p>Гарри все время пропадает и корит себя за такую слабость: поцелуи с Малфоем в закрытых кабинках туалета кажутся ему, почему-то, важнее.</p>
<p>— Поттер, ты полный придурок. Мы по разные стороны, — бросает Драко каждый раз, когда трепет в груди ослабевает и сменяется на вину и отвращение к себе. Это неправильно и любой бы ударил их чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове, если бы узнал.</p>
<p>Гарри и сам это понимает, проводит по непослушным волосам и истерично смеётся. Как так вообще вышло? Подумаешь, жизнь спас, в трусы то теперь лезть зачем?</p>
<p>Они снова не разговаривают, в большом зале царит тишина, а каждая речь директора звучит, как последняя. Никто не знает, когда все начнётся, кажется, даже зачарованный лес затаился и боится малейшего шороха. Большой кальмар не показывался с прошлого года, и даже мёртвые приведения чувствовали тревогу: целыми днями летали на последних этажах замка и высматривали неладное.</p>
<p>А Малфоя терзало из стороны в сторону: то чувства, то долг. В родном доме живёт сам тёмный лорд, а его волнует только затуманенный от желания взгляд очкарика и собственные губы на его ключицах. Посмешище.</p>
<p>
  <i>Но всё-таки, между прочим, пусть я и обесточен - ты весь, до ресниц и точек, причина того, что я жив. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Беги от меня, Гарри.<br/>
Спасайся скорей, Гарри.</i>
</p>
<p>Ему приходится нарушать правила, приходится откладывать приказы и работать на две стороны, а своей собственной семье - врать. Долг превыше всего - учили Драко всю жизнь его родные. Он помнит родословную каждого и разучил все манеры ещё лет в пять, но вот он здесь, и все пошло наперекосяк. В пустой выручай комнате зелено-красного цвета имеет значение только Гарри и его долбанная жизнь, которой он рискует направо и налево. Он уверен, если бы не потрясающее везение, этот идиот навернулся бы с движущейся лестницы и даже не добрался на свой первый урок.</p>
<p>Он его целует, так безнадёжно и до последнего вздоха, будто этот момент - последний. Чёрные волосы тянет в стороны и улыбается его стонам.</p>
<p>
  <i>Коснувшись тебя, Гарри, попробовав раз звери, живущие в моем теле - хотят ещё и ещё. </i>
</p>
<p>Он входит в него рвано, с любовью целует каждый сантиметр тела и сходит с ума.</p>
<p>«Долбаный Поттер» — думает он, — «Я ради тебя готов на все». </p>
<p>
  <i>Ты знаешь, Гарри, есть истина в вине и теле, религии и постели, но я отыскал в тебе.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>